


【FF14|于桑】牙科（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [72]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *鱼头的摸鱼的摸鱼。*4.x-5.x，蜻蜓点水有关联无关联日常乱七八糟。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 4





	【FF14|于桑】牙科（END）

1.牙呀呀

“噶……”

“怎么？”

“呀……”

“呀？”

“呀啊……”

于里昂热庄严地合上书：“我猜你‘嗑崩了’。”

“让系西马话……”

“请让我看看。”

“啊……”

精灵一起身，兜在长袍下摆里的果壳、笔、尺子、扳指、矿石样品、纸团噼里啪啦掉了一地，把食果花鼠吓走了。

他要走到桑克瑞德身边还得再三五步，那男人张大了嘴等了有十秒钟，而他们之间隔着一地的坚果壳。

“抱歉，我忘记了……”

于里昂热为难地摸着后脑勺，张大嘴的桑克瑞德眯起眼，一副“你终于想起来我们原来要一起给花鼠掰坚果”的模样。

“请给我检查一下。”

桑克瑞德眼睛眯得更细更小了，充满揶揄：“泥干干奏缩狗了。”

“你可以将发音说圆。”

“‘你刚刚就说过了’。”

精灵扫扫地上果壳，清出一条路，近到桑克瑞德跟前将其膝上盛放坚果的篮子拿至桌上，捏住男人下巴。“好了，请张嘴。”他只盯着桑克瑞德的嘴巴看，忽然感觉对方眼神不止又细又小，还成了一枚薄薄刀片，只不过这枚刀片不具杀伤力，更像桑克瑞德替于里昂热刮鬓发和胡须的那种。于里昂热考虑一秒，将目光移向那人眼睛。

“趁你还有说话机会，桑克瑞德，我猜你要忽视我那一袍子果壳，给我扣上半途而废始乱终弃罪名。”

“要不是你抖那堆垃圾下来我都忘了呢，你那些草稿纸和矿样底下还有那么十几颗果壳，证明你开头干过那么五分钟。”

“……给我看看。”

“啊。”

于里昂热直着目光没马上移走，伸手先在桑克瑞德下牙摸了一周，除了磨损的面以外没摸出异常。他让指腹压了压舌面，桑克瑞德噶啊啊支吾了几声。嘴张得久，手指又碰到舌头，唾液很快涌了起来。桑克瑞德不愿那么快让口水流出嘴角搞得太狼狈，拼命抬头想克制住，但于里昂热说“这样恰好，我能看得更清楚”，桑克瑞德一口气泄了，唾液不幸地淌下了下巴。

“瞧瞧……这里……”于里昂热腾出的尾、无名、中指固定着桑克瑞德的下巴，食指卡着嘴角，拇指滑过上牙，被一颗虎牙硌了下，“……崩的角，不大，并不严重。”

“咕唔唔……”

“我好像没听出完整的词？”

唾液已然流到脖子，于里昂热“好心”撤了手，扬扬眉毛，最后搓搓沾湿的锁骨。那上面有个没消退干净的咬痕。

桑克瑞德问：“还能治吗？”

“再长起来是不太可能了。”

“不是吧？”

“它不影响饮食，你似乎也不觉得疼。”

“就是说你不管。”

“我想我该管的不是你的牙。桑克瑞德，昨晚我就在想……那个总在让我坐不住的、小小的犄角，到底来自何方。我从不觉得你会含着钉子做……”

“做什么。”

“做……”于里昂热的气势落下去大半截，忙用手比来比去，“那个。”

“噢——‘那个’啊。”

“咳，还有一事。”于里昂热环视桑克瑞德剥好的坚果和果壳，“……拥有卓越臂力手劲的人如你，明是为了食果花鼠的门牙健康才剥果肉，为何要亲自用上比食果花鼠还易碎的牙呢？”

“喂，你帮忙剥壳吗。”

于里昂热捶捶额角：“唉，请勿随性转移话题。”

“反正你也修不好这颗牙。”

“我注意到它不是新磕坏的，断面并不新鲜。”

“是，照你所说，它伺候过你的小宝贝。”

“那就是你承认了。”

“承认什么。”

“你这枚牙齿，不是刚才弄坏的。”

“当然是刚才弄坏的。”

“欲盖弥彰很是不该。”

“你先算算你才帮我叩了多少颗坚果。‘嘎吱’。”

“早已足够花鼠饱餐一顿。而你，仍在掩盖自己这枚牙齿是旧伤的事实。”

桑克瑞德把新剥好的坚果仁往房间那头丢去，蹿出花鼠准确接下。

“最后一颗，别再吃了。”

于里昂热斜着眼睛：“吱吱。”

“你答应什么。”

“让你不要故意忽略我。”

“‘嘎吱’……给。”

那边食果花鼠见于里昂热拿走自己的食粮，不乐意了，大叫着跑过来，可桑克瑞德马上开始扫地，收捡果壳。食果花鼠期望落了空，追逐于里昂热的手臂亦未得逞，气咻咻地团进了书桌角落的窝。

“依我看，”于里昂热吃净果仁，“我也应该拥有一个那样的窝。”

“害臊不害臊啊。”

“但凡你如此行为，我就要与食果花鼠同进退共患难。”

“它都赚死了。你也赚死了。你昨晚那表情爽死了。”

“这不能相提并论。”

“你想想，于里昂热，想想，昨晚。”

桑克瑞德说完，安安静静扫好地板，擦好桌面，拍拍手。

“坐，于里昂热。……瞧，有效果了，站得真高。我常常想，得重新认识你的性幻想能力。”

“……想听。”

“又让我重复一次昨晚那个？”

“想听。”于里昂热双手在袍子下摆鼓起的小团子旁并拢安放，庄严肃穆，“……也想要。”

“呼。”

桑克瑞德撩高垂发，准备别至耳后干点什么。

于里昂热赶在他低头前再次抓住下巴，打算优待自己嘴唇，比性器先一步拿到男人的吻。

2.睡不睡了

两周前某天桑克瑞德回来得很晚很晚。于里昂热不清楚他出去做什么，想问也没有办法可问，睡得很早很早。

睡梦中途，于里昂热感到有人进了自己屋子。大大方方又跌跌撞撞的，肯定不是贼。他只是感觉，并未提起警惕，毕竟沙之家结界重重，真来个贼或强盗，他会知道的。

来人只有脚步沉重，其余动作声音还不至于彻底吵醒于里昂热。精灵漫不经心听了会儿，似乎那人洗澡去了，他亦再次入睡。

浅眠中那人带着洗浴后的皂角味和水气接近，爬上床，钻进被窝。于里昂热迷蒙地摸了几下，没摸到布料凹凸。

“盖起来、盖起来。”于里昂热意识到那人洗好澡就不穿衣服，抓起被子，口齿不清。

没有布料，就是没有受伤什么什么的。于里昂热很满意。

可那人躺下前并未熄灯，灯光妨碍于里昂热睡眠。精灵想了想，将脸对着那人肌肉质感较厚的地方埋了起来。那人虽然呼吸有些疲倦缓慢，但仍熟稔地掖好被子，没把于里昂热从自己怀里搬出去。被窝充满人体温暖而灯光被那人挡住了，于里昂热舒服地叹了口气。

快睡着前他感到那人亲了亲自己耳尖，像个恋人；又亲了亲额头，像个长辈。最后那人抱着他，像个守护者；但那人还需要光线，照亮任务中蔓延无际的夜，这种光线对正常作息的人而言是侵犯，然而于里昂热容许，那人亦守护着于里昂热需要的睡眠。这平衡已难能可贵。

3.实大于虚

敏菲利亚快30岁时，受到一个男人大张旗鼓的追求。桑克瑞德出于多年爱护的心理，对那男人百般刁难考验，最后才听敏菲利亚的话停手。

敏菲利亚接受追求的决定令桑克瑞德吃惊：“你爱他吗？”

她拢着头发笑笑。桑克瑞德只得当她是尝一尝不曾有过的情爱味道，小心地、远远望着，看她开不开心、幸不幸福。

不过两人交往到敏菲利亚满30岁那年，还是分手了。桑克瑞德一听分手，立刻挽起袖子。

“不必，这不是谁的错。”敏菲利亚温和地阻止，“他想给我的是安定与温暖……意味着我必须离开现在的事业。”

桑克瑞德明白了。他不可能问“为什么不同意”。

他问：“这样真的好吗？”

“那个人足够成熟，会明白什么样的结果对我们两人都好。也许这样下去，我将永远都是他喜欢的样子。”敏菲利亚望着海岸，“……我发现，那个人跟你很像，桑克瑞德。”

虽说桑克瑞德有些遗憾，不过敏菲利亚大方地以此作理由请几位密友聚餐，众人皆掏心吐肺聊得畅快，酒上三巡，打开了许多郁结。

敏菲利亚告诉桑克瑞德尽管自己没有跟什么人共度余生，但依旧得到了爱，桑克瑞德也不再执着什么了。有什么比亲人获得爱和幸福更快乐的？

过了些年，众位伙伴逐渐拥有各自的家。桑克瑞德不时在友人之间走走探探，逐个抱起他们的孩子。

他和敏菲利亚一起拜访奥居雷家，于里昂热开了门，穆恩布瑞达在厨房哼着歌做饭。夫妇俩准备了一大桌好菜，尽是凭着对桑克瑞德与敏菲利亚口味喜好的记忆做的。唯有一道，敏菲利亚看到时笑得合不拢嘴。

“那是于里昂热最喜欢的吧？”

“那当然啦。”穆恩布瑞达骄傲且欣喜，“你还记得啊！”

“我自然记得，你跟我说过好多次。到石之家的时候，还抱怨那里没有魔蛇鸟肉呢。”

“一晃也好些年了，可是亲爱的的口味一点都没变。”

桑克瑞德发现穆恩布瑞达叫“亲爱的”的语气跟自己记得的没有区别。那时穆恩布瑞达说的是“于里昂热！你这混蛋刚才死哪去了”，回想起来，那就是“亲爱的”。

桑克瑞德举起酒杯。

“没有什么比家人得到幸福更令人幸福的事了。”

于里昂热与穆恩布瑞达一起收拾碗盘，站在水池边冲洗。于里昂热替妻子取下围裙，擦净两手。

抬首垂眸笑言间皆为温馨。桑克瑞德望着他们，从夜幕到朝阳初升，到光芒描绘他们身影轮廓。

他用没拿酒杯的手挡了下眼睛，希望眼里溢出的东西不被人发现。

“怎么哭了？”

桑克瑞德不肯听于里昂热的话移开手臂。

那人急切想知道原因，停下动作轻轻推着截断两人对视目光的臂膀。但桑克瑞德致以不肯，别开了脸。

“不要看。你可以继续，可是不要看。”

于里昂热选择躺在男人身边。

“如果我能有个女儿……”精灵的指头卷起白色长发，“就请你教她双剑。”

“……你意思是说我要是生个儿子就得跟你学写诗？”

“我不写诗，桑克瑞德。我只受诗的熏陶。当然，我也受爱的熏陶。”于里昂热说，“而爱和写诗是不同的。所以我会去爱。”

桑克瑞德仍遮着脸，泪流不止。

“继续吧，你继续吧。”他重复着。做到失控就好了，就不会有人疑虑这些泪水，“……继续。”

4.谣言

光之战士打皑皑雪山上下来，踏进萨纳兰，在沙之家里撞见有人接吻。

“桑克瑞德前些日子撞坏了门牙。”库尔特内说，“于里昂热给他治治。”

光之战士打苍苍高地上下来，踏进摩杜纳，在石之家里撞见有人接吻。

“桑克瑞德前些日子撞坏了门牙。”赫利·博尔达说，“于里昂热给他镶颗新的。”

光之战士打茫茫荒原上下来，踏进神拳痕，在野战医院里撞见有人接吻。

“桑克瑞德前些日子把门牙吞下肚了。”里奥尔说，“于里昂热给他施肥，能长新的。”

三人成虎。光之战士折下一根斯剑虎的大牙磨成粉，本着吃啥补啥的精神，送给桑克瑞德。

于里昂热收下了礼物。至于为什么是于里昂热收的，光之战士没空细想。

“他的牙没事吗？”

“承蒙您挂念，一定会没事的。”

“真的能长出来吗？”

于里昂热掩着嘴，难得一见的没有护目镜遮掩的眼睛里闪烁玩笑光彩。

“令人欣慰，”精灵伸出手腕，上头赫然一圈破了皮的咬痕，“精神十足。不过其过程极为艰难，为了健康，朋友，请爱惜自己的牙。”

光之战士云里雾里。

“不是每颗牙都有劫后重生的好运。”

“哦……好险，上次我也差点以为自己门牙给芙朵拉一拳打崩了呢。”

“没事真是再好不过了。”

“是啊。”

光之战士搓搓手，瞄了眼两人交谈间窝在帐篷一角全无醒来意思的双剑师。说是瞄那男人不如说瞄见的仅有几缕在被单外头拖曳的长发，其余部位不过是被单包裹的囫囵而已。

“幸好有你在。”光之战士收回目光，“不然桑克瑞德说话漏风就不帅了。哎，万一我也……”

“请勿轻易听信传言。”于里昂热答道，“爱护您的牙齿，尤其是门牙。”

数天后光之战士找桑克瑞德拼酒，掰起手腕。“要是你输了，”光之战士亮出掰断斯剑虎大牙的手掌，“就咬我一口看看。”

桑克瑞德险些呛着：“你胡说什么啊？”

“咬得于里昂热都破了皮的牙口，我也想瞧瞧。”

“谁咬他破皮了？你以为我是狗吗。再说了，于里昂热那么爱干净，被人咬伤了能不自己治愈么。”

“这我不管，总之让我看看，于里昂热给你补上了什么样的牙。”

“你都听他们胡说八道了啥啊。我不同意，输的人两杯满上，没意见吧？”

“你是怕了我的条件？”

“是根本没有必要答应这种莫名其妙的条件吧？三二一——嘿。我赢了。”

“你耍赖！”

“你是不是该反省一下自己筛选情报的能力缺陷啊？谁能补牙？牙坏了就是坏了，牙是骨头。”

“你让我看看。”

“看？嘁……你看吧。‘啊’。”

“咦？”

“看见了吧，除了磨了一下以外，没什么特别的。”

“那也就是说，你们真的——”

“啊。”

“接吻？”

“……不，他在给我补牙。”

5.花芽

桑克瑞德纵身一跃，就是石之家大墙的顶部了。

在那能眺见于里昂热将走过的路。不一会儿，于里昂热的身影果真在路中间摇摆。

桑克瑞德追出墙垛，就近跳上枝丫，而后在大块的结晶体落脚。接着他等了等，等于里昂热又走得远了点，便故技重施，尾随一段距离。

快到迷雾湿地，桑克瑞德反超过于里昂热，斩断魔界花到处乱舞的枝条，再敲晕拖走游荡于沼泽林外的盗贼。

他比于里昂热快一点点看到早霜顶的晨曦。

“他来看你了，穆恩布瑞达，给你带了你最喜欢的花。你好吗？”

随即隐没在太阳还没照应到的影子里。

5.乳牙

桑克瑞德说自己不记得换牙时的情况了。“那时我还太小。”他倚着窗台。窗外有位少女和附近商队带来伊尔美格做客的孩子。少女正教比自己更小的女孩埋下脱落的牙，“可能被打断了吧，然后什么时候自己长起来也没注意，只觉得有天突然牙齿变得好用了。”

“能轻易咬断敌人的喉咙？”

“喂，我又不是狗。”

“是美丽的雪豹。”

“……哈，殷勤献得太早了吧。”

于里昂热安然托起下巴，未急于接话。说不上是不是故意，他挑的座位和眺向窗外的角度恰好跟夕阳剩余的一点点柔彩融合。在他说出美丽一词时，桑克瑞德也会想，这家伙很漂亮。

不知不觉桑克瑞德的姿势也和对面那精灵差不多了。两人都那么托着下巴，弯起的手指挡着嘴，谁也看不到谁先笑，谁先开口说话。

少女和女孩填好挖开的土坑，许下愿望“明天就能长出新的牙齿”，然后见窗口的两人，朝他们挥起手臂。

“我们想再去摘一点苹果——”

“天要黑了。”桑克瑞德大声说，“先回来吧。”

“好——”

两个孩子也没被桑克瑞德的拒绝打搅兴致，手拉着手往回跑。于里昂热先起身。

“那就……我去厨房。”

“不要碰我的苹果派。”

精灵有些委屈：“我只将它们端出炉子。”

“你从我揉面的时候开始就算计着往里面加东西。说了多少次，不能在食物里加魔法。”

“那我……”

“去大门接她们。”

“唉。”

长裙上身，于里昂热走起来翩翩如云，像与夕阳成为伙伴。

桑克瑞德微微转着脑袋，目光随其移动。

“喂，于里昂热。”

“请赐教？”

“……没什么。”

于里昂热原地等着，盯得桑克瑞德心里发毛，感到不说点什么实在不行。

“我还是跟你一起去吧免得你偷偷摸摸——”

那精灵趁他经过，忽然伸手，拍了下他的肩膀。

就着刹住脚步的惯性，那精灵压低桑克瑞德白色大衣的后领，咬下一口。

“……干什么！”

“试试磨牙。”

而后精灵简短地收拢双臂。桑克瑞德听见他在笑。

END.


End file.
